


[你/檀黎斗]不洁幻想

by W_Mockingjay



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay
Summary: 无脑第二人称可带入的欺负虾饺脏兮兮剧情。
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[你/檀黎斗]不洁幻想

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：OOC！！非自愿性行为，婚内Rape，轻微支配服从，泥塑，男性怀孕，男性生子，道具，果体围裙，蒙眼，男性产奶，大男子沙文主义，还有好多举不出来了自己看吧反正巨雷无敌雷，只是为了满足自己的不洁幻想（点明主题x）

温热的鼻息靠近，檀黎斗条件反射地想躲开你的靠近，却被一把抓了回去落进了宽大的禁锢中。 

“我的小社长真是会挑逗我啊……这围裙你穿起来真是好看……”舌头色情地舔上檀黎斗的耳根，粗重地气息喷到那被舔湿的皮肤上，泛起一阵淫靡的凉意。 

檀黎斗伸手去够卡带，想要摆脱扰人的缠绵，却被轻易地化解开，结果双手也落在了野兽的掌控之中。 

“你想做什么……”檀黎斗的声音里带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖。 

“黎斗，我告诉过你，你是属于我的......”你有力的大手绕过幻梦社长的身子，霸道地捏住他丰润的臀瓣，不停地揉弄着，”你穿着这么诱人的丁字裤和小围裙，简直就是引人犯罪！” 

“不！这明明是你逼着我穿的……”感到恶毒的手指从丁字裤裤的下缘钻进，檀黎斗使尽浑身力气推开你的钳制，快速地闪身奔向餐厅。如果是在公司里，每当你接近他的时候，他总是想尽办法将你支走，让众人眼中的他还是那个温润儒雅，完美正直的社长，可是他腐朽糜烂的内芯已经被你看了个通透。在这世上，只有你一个人知道他的本来面目，也只有你一个人能够把他当做泄欲工具，这让檀黎斗感到一种求助无门的绝望。

你从容的走在他身后，顺带欣赏了一番那常年不见阳光的白皙躯体留下的色情背影，幻梦的社长惊惶得如同被追到绝境的老鼠，慌不择路，本想绕开餐厅中的巨大餐桌，却没想到被桌腿绊了一下。 

仅仅一个踉跄，身后的梦魇便已跟上，檀黎斗复又坠入那如同深渊般的恶魔怀中。 

“小社长是想要和我玩捉迷藏么？”你用力钳制住他不断挣动的身子，轻而易举地撕开那身单薄的遮拦，没几下，刚刚还在檀黎斗身上的围裙和丁字裤便破败地躺在了地毯上。 

“别挣扎......乖乖地给了我......”手指残忍地抚弄着幻梦社长的身子，唇舌也不肯饶过他的任何一片肌肤，”我今天去看了Poppy，她现在可是和人类越来越像了呢，作为Bugster却在治疗人类的游戏病，话说回来，她好像还不知道自己是怎么诞生的呢……只要你听话，我就不告诉她真像，如何？” 

Poppy ，那个生下来就被你强行带走的的女儿……毕竟是骨肉连心，檀黎斗夜夜梦回的时候都会想到她，如果她知道真相后果会怎么样他想都不敢想。可是他也清楚你的狡猾之处和从来不做赔本买卖的个性，幻梦社长痛苦地咬住下唇，不知要为了隐瞒这个付出多少代价……

你的声音虽然优雅缓慢地仿佛人前的檀黎斗，手上动作却不停，很快便麻利地卸下了自己的衣裤，不一会儿就将自己和对方脱了个精光，一把将光裸的檀黎斗放倒在宽大的餐桌上，掰开他的双腿就迎了上去…… 

“不！求你……” 檀黎斗终于控制不住内心的恐惧，捂住脸哭喊起来。”……今天，大夫来过了……” 

他痛恨你，痛恨你加注于他身上的一切！ 

“大夫来过了？”侵略停止了，但他仍然没能脱离你的禁锢，你的指尖爱抚地在自称拥有”神之才能”的男人身上滑动，轻柔的像是在安慰一个吓坏了的小孩子。”哪一个？宝生永梦？镜飞彩？花家大我还是九条贵利矢？” 

他的身体每听到一个名字就紧绷一下，不知道是因为羞耻还是因为恐惧。与檀黎斗单纯的恶不同，你才是真正的邪恶，为了得到你想要的东西，什么恶劣的事情都做的出来！以”开发出全宇宙最好玩的游戏”为诱饵，引诱幻梦年轻的社长与你合作，再利用他不擅长的商业战搞垮了幻梦的股价。为了保住公司的檀黎斗不得不寻求你的帮助，你收购了幻梦，又保留了公司，美其名曰”战略性融资”。接着以董事会不接受旗下有独立子公司的名义，强迫檀黎斗嫁给了你，毕竟幻梦公司作为董事长夫人名下的公司来说名正言顺。但檀黎斗是男人，你为了堵住别人的嘴，证明他是你名副其实的妻子，命人在他的体内植入虚拟子宫，然后由你使用Bugster来亲自让他”受孕”！而Poppy就是你和他的女儿。 

他痛恨你的侮辱，却更恐惧于”分娩”所带来的痛苦，对于人类的身体来说，孕育Bugster是极其困难的一件事，那剔肉刮骨般的疼痛至今让檀黎斗心有余悸。 

“哪个都不是……是你的私人医生……求你……”幻梦社长在你的怀中不停颤抖，眼角泛红，可怜兮兮的盯着你，你知道这是他最常用的伎俩，虽然现在的表情是发自内心的。”我不想再怀孕了……我害怕……” 

你温热有力的大手抚上他的肚子，指尖描绘过的地方泛起尚未完全消失的Bugster数据，那不堪的回忆又清晰地浮现在檀黎斗的脑海中。 

“他难道还没给我的卡蜜注射抗体吗？”你明知故问，如果没有你的命令，谁会做这种让人类诞育Bugster的疯狂事？！ 

已经被吓得有些神经质的檀黎斗不敢反驳，只是不停地在你怀里抽泣，不住地求饶。那张线条柔和白皙的脸上满是泪痕，服贴的头发被汗水沾湿，粘在脸上，凌乱而又色情。 

“放过我……放过我吧……你已经得到一切了，就连Bugster抗体都能研发的出来……我什么也不要了……我不想再生孩子了……只要能让我开发游戏就好……” 

“好了好了……不哭啊……”从没有见过檀黎斗如此崩溃般地表现，你感到意外的同时还有些惊喜，一切努力似乎都没有白费，他在逐渐地改变着。”你势必要给我再生个男孩来继承社长之位，但是我保证，你只要乖乖的听话，我今天就放过你。” 

“不……” 原本看似温润，实则疯狂的棕褐色眼珠里此刻只剩下空洞的绝望。

剩下的拒绝悉数被你吞入口中，你不愿意听天才游戏开发者说那些废话，比起这个你更喜欢像现在这样贪婪地啃噬着那欺骗了所有人的唇舌，不允许他有哪怕一丝退缩和犹疑。 

疯狂的向檀黎斗索取，你早就打好了如意算盘，并没有因为答应放过他而停下侵略，你用早就硬起来的性器摩擦着他略显细嫩的大腿内侧，肌肤触碰的感觉和阴茎的热度使得对方慌乱得不知所措。 

“停……停下来，你说要放过我的……”檀黎斗的右手伸向你的肩膀，另一只手悄悄去摸跌落在餐桌另一边的玩家驱动器，却被你一把扣住手腕，将他的手臂反扭到身后。 

“我答应这次不让你怀孕，可没答应不上你！老实点！”狠狠地压制住奋力挣扎的幻梦社长，你用被欲望刺激到沙哑的声音咬牙切齿地说。”你要是再敢做小动作，我就立刻上了你，一直做到你怀孕为止！” 

你挺动腰部，硕大的分身威胁地摩挲着他的洞口，这让檀黎斗恐惧地绷紧身子，再也不敢妄动一下。 

“这才乖……”你轻轻地亲吻了一下他薄薄的剑眉，双手放开了对他的钳制。你的动作无比温柔，好像他真的是你刚娶过门为你诞下长女的爱妻，这让檀黎斗产生了一种威胁已经消失了的幻觉。 

眼前的人如释重负地长长舒了口气，颤抖着从餐桌上爬了下来。 

“谁让你下来的？！”你捡起刚才丢弃在地上的领带，眼神里带着警告的意味。 

这条领带是早上的时候檀黎斗亲手给你戴上的，早上的你仿佛餍足的大型食肉动物，配合着自己的”合法妻子”所喜爱的角色扮演游戏。你只比他高出几公分，但他披着你的白衬衫却显得他那样单薄。檀黎斗温柔的笑着，在晨曦的照耀下那张柔和的脸似乎在发光，常年敲击键盘的手指近乎透明，仿佛最上等的白玉一般。他用那双让人想要顶礼膜拜的手灵巧地，上下纷飞地摆弄着领带，在你不耐烦地想要撕破他喉咙和柔软肚腹的前一秒松开手，留下了一个近乎完美的温莎结。

此刻那个人瑟缩着再次坐回餐桌上，心存恐惧地看着你，你不喜欢他这种表情，你希望他是你完美的妻子，就像早上那样，温柔、圣洁、游刃有余。 

“躺下去，张开腿！”你心中突然有一股无名火起，用领带缚住了檀黎斗的眼睛，简短而有力地命令着。 

这严酷的声音似乎让天才游戏开发者颤抖了一下，失去视力的檀黎斗不敢有所违抗，柔顺地躺倒在宽大的餐桌上，两条长腿扭捏的并拢在一起微微蜷缩着。 

你愈发不满，用一只手把并在一处的双腿压在檀黎斗身前然后分开，又让他自己抱住双腿维持这个M形的姿势。手指毫不迟疑地抚上了他提前被清理的干干净净的后穴，被过度使用过的地方显现出艶丽的蔷薇色，随着对方逐渐急促的呼吸张张合合。

眼前美丽的景象让你呼吸一滞，并没有像以前一样蛮横地让手指直接突入禁区，而是慢慢地描绘着边缘的褶皱，引发Bugster残余病毒的显现。

“我还记得Poppy的数据出来时的样子，那种骄傲和激动让我热血沸腾，毕竟她是你和我的造物！”你的脸轻轻贴着檀黎斗平坦的小腹，不由自主地喃喃道。 

那一刻让檀黎斗的内心彻底崩溃，他从幻梦社长跌落至此，将近一年多的时间里不敢见人。哪怕生下了Poppy也经常听到闲话，甚至在公司里被不良员工堵在厕所，幸亏他玩家驱动器不离身。后来只能忍痛洗牌，换掉了很大部分幻梦的员工，开发新卡带……

你为了当年那段精彩绝伦的剧情也准备了许久，在让医生给檀黎斗的体内植入虚拟子宫的时候便已经有这方面的计较了。支使医生将子宫的”产道”通往直肠，方便自己让他”受孕”，看着那平坦的小腹在十个月里逐渐隆起的模样，檀黎斗被妊娠反应和逐渐变大的肚子折磨得写不出哪怕一串代码的样子，看着他走向崩溃的过程。也使你可以亲眼看到他为了”分娩”痛得死去活来，毫无尊严可言，最后彻底崩溃，认可”董事长夫人”这个人设，泪水莹莹的抓住你的手，说自己想看看孩子的模样。 

“虽然你为我生下孩子让我很激动。” 火热的唇舌舔向他的后颈，让檀黎斗不禁打了个寒战，他咬紧牙关止住脱口而出的呻吟，不希望再给你增添羞辱他的资本。 ”但是她霸占你已经太久了，孕期加上哺乳期将近一年的时间不能随便碰你……”

仿佛不满意檀黎斗的毫无反映，你恶劣地大口吮咬着对方颈窝最敏感的那块软肉，引得他终于忍不住惊叫起来。 

“这样才乖......”像是在哄孩子似的安慰着他，手指却丝毫没有含糊地直捅进檀黎斗的体内，猛烈地翻搅着。 

抱着膝窝的手抑制不住地颤抖着，檀黎斗皱眉忍耐着这让人羞耻的侵犯，这景象映入你的眼中，马上激发了你体内的暴虐因子。即便是在”分娩”后，医生千叮咛万嘱咐地告诫你，在三个月内不要和对方做爱，让夫人产后的身体尽量得到休息，你却依然置若罔闻。在”分娩”后只让檀黎斗休息了一个星期，便将他压倒在床上，对他实施了整整一天的婚内强奸，只是为了看这个天才游戏开发者露出痛不欲生的表情！ 

“嗯……”原本紧闭的双眼蓦地睁开，那不同以往的异物入侵感让檀黎斗不由得惊叫起来。 ”你……干什么？！” 

“避孕啊……”你冷笑一声，无赖般的声音里透着一如既往的慵懒和情欲，手上继续着刚才的动作......拿着一枚形状奇怪的跳蛋，粗鲁地塞进他的后穴。

“你不想这么快再怀上......可是这里没有避孕药，也没有安全套……只能这样喽。”钳制住檀黎斗的挣扎，哪怕把那双手腕捏出青紫的淤痕也毫不在乎。充满侵略性的眼神对上幻梦社长因惊愕而大张的凤眼，嘴唇轻轻吻去他眼角的湿意。 

“你这个……你……”手腕上的疼痛和异物深入的恐惧感让檀黎斗的声音都颤抖了起来。”加上你的……肉棒的话……会很深的……我害怕……”

“不用紧张……”你仿佛明白了对方的意思，安抚性的对他笑了笑，然后坚定地将跳蛋塞到了檀黎斗的肠道深处。 ”这里不是玩过更过火的么，何况只是一颗大一点的跳蛋……你看，我说没问题的……” 

异物侵入的不适感，跳蛋塞在肠道深处的胀满感刺激着本就虚弱的檀黎斗，他头上的冷汗再次冒了出来，原本就没干的刘海凌乱地沾满了他的前额。你向来不肯为了别人放弃自己的享乐，一向追求性爱极致的你根本不会因为檀黎斗的要求而放弃中出的快感诱惑。 更何况被你折磨着的男人就好像雪白的伯劳一样，外表美丽，内里透露着单纯的残忍，这种把能够振翅高飞的物种攥在手心中随时扼死的快感几乎和性快感一样刺激。

“呜啊！”于是你趁着他还没有适应体内的存在物时，把他整个人横抱了起来，龟头顶动着跳蛋间接摩擦到了幻梦社长的敏感处，引出一声惊叫。长期被羞辱调教的成果立时显现，檀黎斗反射性的搂住了你的脖子，声音软得像是在跟母亲乞求糖果的稚童。”社长……” 

“叫我什么？”你似乎又触到了那个理想中的妻子，于是轻轻吻了一下檀黎斗的眼帘以示奖励，这种带着明显宠溺感的动作，让对方极不适应。 

“先，先生……”

“医生说，你的身子不能受凉。”你自顾自地说着，语气变得温柔，抱着檀黎斗大步流星般的向楼上的卧室走去。接着将他放在柔软的大床上，二话不说压上来再次直接进入了他。 

“嗯......”即使再怎么习惯，刚刚进入时的疼痛还是难以避免，这让檀黎斗不禁发出了一声呻吟。 

沉迷于游戏开发的青年极不敏感，刚开始的时候很难进入状态，以至于差点被你错当成性冷感。虽然你最开始的时候因为檀黎斗的生涩和迟顿感到挫败，也尝试用长时间的前戏挑逗他，希望让对方在快感中被插入，可是几次都没能如愿。 

经过多方医治，檀黎斗原本难以高潮的身子开始对性行为有了更多的感觉，但在十几次的欢爱中也只能有一两次的高潮。因此你常常取笑他，说董事长夫人废物得很，比女人还要难以高潮，甚至直接粗暴的简单润滑之后就直接粗暴的进入主题，但事实上这些都是你为了掩饰自己的挫败感所做的事情。

好在快感不多的身体同样对疼痛不会很敏感，反正一夜过去，檀黎斗慢热的身体总会在最后几次的时候攀上顶峰，虽然你知道这对他来说更不是什么好事，但你迫切的渴求和他灵肉结合，哪怕是透支身体的高潮你也喜闻乐见。 

檀黎斗逐渐进入了节奏，那张线条柔和的脸微微上仰，轻轻阖上狭长的眼眸，让长长的睫毛在眼帘下映出一道浓浓的阴影，眼角泛着湿意与红痕，平时樱色的薄唇红的不正常，湿润、诱人，仿佛雌性的生殖器官一样盛开着，吸引着你把手指插进去搅动那柔软的骗子舌头，模仿着身下交媾的动作，发出一致的淫靡水声。从嘴角流出的涎液来不及咽下，滑出一道引人遐思的水渍。

“黎斗……我的黎斗……你好美……”你看着眼前的美景难以忍受的加快了身下的动作，然后抽出手指来迫不及待地吻他，手指从他的嘴唇中带出一条色情的银丝，一直吻到檀黎斗快要窒息才松开你的桎梏。”真是单纯可爱，哪怕生过一个孩子了还不会换气。”

“唔嗯嗯嗯……哈啊……你这混蛋……”他频繁接受异物的后庭除了初时被进入的疼痛以外，基本上对这种长时间的侵犯已经习惯，除了你偶尔顶得太深把跳蛋带到深处的恐惧，并不会留下更深的伤害，反而有猫挠一般轻微的麻痒快感不断的堆积。 

“要射给你了，带着能让虚拟子宫受孕数据的Bugster精液——”你突然在檀黎斗耳边低语出声，说出了最令他害怕的一句话。”你身体里的小东西可不能避孕呢。”

“什么？！你……呜咿——不，不要啊啊啊啊！”你射精的同时打开了那枚跳蛋，抵在前列腺的位置疯狂震动的东西刺激得刚有一点快感的檀黎斗高声尖叫出来。你享受着震动带来的快感射出第一轮精液，等到不应期才关掉跳蛋去揉捏对方手感极佳的臀部。满意的看着被你玩到有些失神的游戏管理员，搂住他的腰，就着插入的姿势侧躺假寐，感受着细腻柔软的内壁对着自己又吸又咬，从不主动的男人难耐的雌伏着，小幅度地扭动腰肢，想要到达顶峰。

“坏孩子。”臀部被击打的脆响让檀黎斗下意识的想要逃离，却被你一把捞回怀抱，你的声音依旧平稳如昔，但对方能明显感觉到身体里的坚挺又涨大了几分。 ”再跑就把你的小屁股打到肿起来为止。”

檀黎斗困难地咽了下口水，身体瞬间紧绷起来，过度的紧张带来了更陌生的感觉，夹着你阴茎的后穴里酥酥麻麻的，好像在叫嚣着什么。檀黎斗不懂，他从未有过这种感觉，他咬着指甲迷茫地抓住了你环绕着他的手臂，轻轻动了动腰。见你没有生气的预兆，他更加放肆的迎合起来，似乎在引诱着你的动作。

“这次敏感了不少嘛。”你很满意利用恐惧和快感的双重刺激带来的结果，配合着有些失神的檀黎斗大开大合地操干起来，瞬间就让檀黎斗摆动着头呜呜叫着想要停下来。

“不行哦。”你咬住他的喉结不断的舔咬，手指玩弄着对方敏感的乳尖。”这里……还没有出来……”

仅仅是用柔软的指腹抚过他的乳尖，都难受得檀黎斗瞬间缩起身子。因为不断地被注射雌性激素，他原本男性的平坦胸膛已经有些微微隆起，虽然不至于发育成女性丰满的乳房，但是乳晕开始尖耸起来，乳头也涨大得如同饱满的黄豆。令高傲的天才游戏开发者不敢面对的是，由于前段时间”怀孕”的缘故，尚未成熟的乳房竟然已经开始下奶了。

“又开始涨奶了？”你直愣愣地盯着冒出奶汁的乳头，淡淡的奶香味冲入鼻翼间，你的眼神瞬间变成了忍耐数天饥饿过后的野狼。 

“不！千万不要……”看到你的眼神，檀黎斗恐惧地揪住床单试图挡住自己的胸膛。 

你有些不耐烦地拨开檀黎斗试图护住胸口的双手，双眼一眨不眨地看着被奶液微微沾湿了变成半透明的白色床单。 

游戏管理员灵活的脑袋‘哄’地一声短路掉，紧接着你继续刚刚停下的活塞运动，羞耻心让檀黎斗皱着眉咬紧牙关阻止自己发出淫荡的声音，却在你扯开那片单薄的布料之后惊喘起来。

那双曾经在键盘上飞舞的漂亮双手完全抵不过你的力气，只能予取予求，任由你的唇舌来回吸吮蹂躏着那两颗敏感的茱萸。

“让，让我……给Poppy……升级……嗯啊……”他的手放在你的脑后，强忍着从未有过的快感和被干到最深处的异样感，断断续续的说着。”我想……见……唔唔……”

“你在和我谈条件么？”你抬起头，眼睛威胁地眯了起来，有力的大手威胁地扼住了檀黎斗的咽喉。”你拿什么资本和我谈条件？你的一切都是我的......你还不明白么？” 

[是啊，公司、孩子、自由和……尊严，我的一切都被夺走了，我还能拿什么和这个强大的敌人战斗？只能投降……]檀黎斗的眼角滑过一滴晶莹的水珠。无言地揽过你的头，挺起身子将胸部送上去。他的心里没有了最初的羞耻感，只是觉得无限的空虚，原本癫狂但热情的内心仿佛坠入了无底深渊之中。 

你的舌头温柔地卷弄着檀黎斗的乳头，安抚着它的刺痛，然后开始轻轻地吮了起来，乳汁一滴一滴流进他的嘴里。你使劲吸吮着，夹杂着间或的轻咬，单薄的胸膛毕竟无法蕴藏丰富的乳汁，稀少的乳汁无法满足你恐怖的欲望，你想要的不是这奶水，而是他。你恨不能把檀黎斗撕碎揉烂，把他的每一块血肉吞吃入腹，连一块骨渣都不剩。

“黎斗……我的黎斗……不要抗拒我，你要爱我，必须爱我！”你的欲望再次燃烧起来，内心疯狂叫嚣着占有他，你的动作也变得粗暴起来。这让檀黎斗不适的捶着你的肩膀推拒你，只能零碎的发出几个音节。”你的脑袋里不能有别人，只能有我！连Poppy都不行......知道为什么我把她送到CR么？我不能允许你用那种爱怜的眼神看除我以外的任何事物！连她也不行！”

你开始在他的体内疯狂地抽动起来，原本塞在檀黎斗体内，因为重力而有些下坠的跳蛋也被打开，在你的顶弄下，再次向他体内深处挤去。这种直达肠道最深处的恐惧感让游戏管理员不自觉地瑟缩起来。 

你不满他收缩起来的抗拒，檀黎斗的拒绝和不完全的付出让你气愤。使劲撑开他的身体，你要求他全数的给予，给的毫无保留，他似乎完全不懂你对他的感情，对他的占有欲，对他的爱。

但是你也没有注意到檀黎斗逐渐失焦的眼神。


End file.
